


Money Boy

by Luca2018



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:27:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16689175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luca2018/pseuds/Luca2018
Summary: 他想要更多。他原本以为他只是想要自由，可当他被黄明昊小心翼翼地捧起，然后紧紧地抱住时，他发现，他想要的，不只是自由。





	Money Boy

1.  
今夜此刻的八零二酒吧格外不同寻常，虽然音乐依然是往常那样如直升机般轰炸着耳膜，可舞池里的人们仿佛丢了魂一样，扭动着的身体魂不守舍，不安分地左顾右盼着，仿佛在寻找着什么。

他们的确在寻找着什么。

 

“已经八点了耶，他怎么还不出来？”

坐在卡座上的林彦俊心不在焉地喝了一口Bloody Mary，不耐烦地跟坐在对面的陈立农抱怨着。

“还有两分钟，急什么啦。”

陈立农握着手里那杯乳白色的百利甜，指尖在杯子上不安分地叩动着。他漆黑的头发向后梳起，打了不少发蜡，试着装扮成大人模样的他，脸上的稚气依然无处躲藏，露出的额头渗出细密的汗珠。

 

也不知着了什么魔，被他的同乡林彦俊带来了这种他平时不会来的地方。

 

“知道这个酒吧为什么叫这个名字吗？因为每个星期六的晚上八点零二分，这里都有一个摄人心魂的人出现。”

“并且，你可以花钱买到他，陪你一个小时，做什么都行。”

“做什么都行？”

“当然是做爱啦！”

 

林彦俊用神秘兮兮的语气给陈立农解说着，脸上是忍不住的笑意。今天的他穿着一件蓝色丝绒衬衫，耳朵上带着银质耳钉，身上难得地喷了香水，如此盛装的他，仿佛要去赴一场重要的约。

“但是时间一到，就必须离开。”

“到点必须离开？这是什么灰姑娘戏码了啦。”

 

陈立农话音刚落，震破耳膜的音乐戛然而止，人群的视线都望向一个方向。

 

他朝着那个方向望去，远处那人，穿了一件宽大的V领白衬衫，黑色紧身裤裹着一双纤细的大长腿。他难以置信地揉了揉眼睛，那衬衫白得反光，那人的肌肤也雪白剔透，整个人仿佛散发着圣光，穿过骚动的人群往舞池中央走去。

这又是什么钟声敲响，天使降临的戏码？

陈立农也不知道是自己年纪小见识少，还是这人太过惊艳，他觉得这是他长这么大以来见到过最像天使的人。

可偏偏是这天使般面庞的人，内心住着摄人心魂的恶魔。

待那个自带圣光的人在舞池中央的小圆台站定后，音乐重新响起。

那人捧着小圆台上的立麦，身姿妖娆地扭动了起来。

人群也在这一刻，被重新点燃，彻底沸腾了。

“我是蔡徐坤，欢迎来到八零二。”

他双手将立麦小心翼翼地捧着放在精致漂亮的脸蛋旁边，下身抵在立麦架上，扭动着摩擦那冰冷的金属架。他眼里有万千风情，立麦仿佛是他此刻的情人，低语呢喃就像是在说着情话。他忘我的随着音乐有一搭没一搭地跟着唱，他唱歌也很好听，但此刻根本没人有心思听他唱歌。

“干，这是什么绝色尤物。”

林彦俊回过神来，情不自禁爆了粗口。

“今晚能拥有他的人，我是其中一个。”

陈立农听到这话，瞪大了眼睛难以置信地看着他。

“你要跟他……？”

 

2.  
二楼靠近舞池的包厢，黄明昊夹在指间点燃的烟一口没吸，慢慢烧尽的烟灰还原封不动保持着一支烟的形状。

他坐在落地窗前，一动不动地盯着舞池中央小圆台上那个散发着白光的人，抬起手想吸一口烟，烟灰落下掉在手背上，才发现烟早已烧得只剩烟蒂。

“黄少爷，你托我办的事……老板不答应。”

一个穿着西装的人进了包厢，低着头不太敢看黄明昊，跟他汇报着自己没办妥的事。

“老板说不少人跟他提过，但他从没答应过。”

他小心翼翼抬起头，想看看对面那人的脸色。

“我知道了，老板在哪个房间？我去找他谈谈。”

黄明昊一头棕色卷发，穿着一件黑色皮马甲，腰间系着一条豹纹腰带，脚上登着一双黑色马丁靴。

没有笑的时候，他就像一只充满侵略性的豹子。

 

3.  
“为了能睡到他，我凑了很久，终于凑够钱了，他真的很贵诶。”

林彦俊语气里是难掩的得意。

陈立农觉得有点口干舌燥，扯了扯黑色衬衫的衣领，又喝了一口百利甜。

“那个，彦俊……我能和你一起去吗？”

“？？？农农你原来是这样的人？”

“我们学校刚发了奖学金，我…有钱。我可以跟你合资，去买下他的一个小时。”

“多一个人，价格可是会翻倍的诶！”

“我拿了全额奖学金，一定没问题！”

林彦俊本来想拒绝，毕竟是自己谋划了好久的事情，现在突然多了个人跟自己分享，怎么想都有点不乐意。可他一想到蔡徐坤被两个人同时凌辱的样子，他就期待了起来。

“走吧，快到时间了，别浪费时间，他真的很贵！我们上去跟老板谈谈。”

 

4.  
他俩穿过人群时，陈立农的目光太过专注于蔡徐坤离场的方向，以至于不小心跟一个手里拿着酒瓶的人撞了个满怀。

“你他妈走路不长眼睛的吗？”

那人显然喝了不少酒，陈立农一边赔着不是，一边打量起眼前这个贵公子。这人身上从头到尾都看起来很贵，他身上随便一件单品，估计就够睡蔡徐坤一晚上。

“今天是小爷我的成年礼，就不跟你计较了，赶紧滚吧，这里不是你这种未成年该来的地方。”

那人看了一眼满脸稚气的陈立农，轻蔑的一笑，转过头继续跟酒肉兄弟们喝起了酒。

“范公子今天心情不错嘛，难得这么大气，我敬你一杯，恭喜成年！”

“小爷我一会儿还要去完成我的成年礼，你们可别把我灌醉了，坏了我的好事。”

 

姓范的是当地有名的公子哥范丞丞，还没成年时就游走于声色场所，名声在外，最烈的酒，最辣的妞，他早就尝过了。

而这一次成年礼，他想玩点不一样的。

 

5.  
林彦俊按着陈立农的头给范丞丞道了个歉，拉着蒙圈的人赶紧走了。

“你以为每个未成年都像你这样，把未成年写在脸上吗？他不是你惹得起的人。”

两人上到二楼找到了在一个昏暗房间里的老板。

“正廷大哥，不好意思又来打扰你了。我同乡一会儿想跟我一起……他说他会付钱的。”

被唤做正廷大哥的这个人名叫朱正廷，是这个夜场的老板，每周一次的皮条生意都是他在牵头，没人能在交钱给他之前约到蔡徐坤。

朱正廷打量了一下站在旁边的陈立农，看起来很幼齿，也不像很有钱的样子。他扯起嘴角，轻蔑的笑了笑。

“蔡徐坤一个星期只有一天接客，只接三位客人，每一位只给一个小时。迟到也不会延长时间哦。”

“后面两位客人已经安排好了，留给你的只有一个小时，”朱正廷抬头看了眼陈立农，再看向林彦俊，“所以，你愿意跟这个人分享你的一个小时吗？时间不变，价格可是会翻倍哦。”

还没等林彦俊开口，陈立农就说话了，“我有钱，我马上给你。”

“三人行，”林彦俊小心翼翼地问朱正廷，“他不介意吧？”

“付得起钱就行，不管他同不同意，我说了算。”

朱正廷摆出POS机，输好了金额，示意陈立农过去刷卡。

陈立农看了眼显示屏上的金额，倒吸了一口气，还好之前兼职的工资也正好到账了，钱刚好够，咬咬牙刷了卡，松了一口气。

确认到账后，朱正廷向新加入的陈立农开口交代起来：“以上是我的规矩。接下来的规矩，是蔡徐坤定下的。第一，必须戴套。第二，禁止接吻。”

 

6.  
“诶我说同乡，你是中了什么邪，今天这么大方？”

“没什么啊，偶尔也想跟着彦俊哥玩玩。”

林彦俊不是不懂，台上那个尤物，任凭谁看上一眼，都会想要将他拥入怀里，更何况是涉世未深的陈立农。哪怕得不到他的心，但起码，还能花钱得到他的身体。

 

终于走到蔡徐坤的房间，林彦俊理了理身上的蓝衬衫，陈立农将打了发蜡的头发又往后面捋了捋，二人推门走了进去。

 

7.  
蔡徐坤在圆形的大床边坐着，身上还是那件白衬衫，原本穿着的那条黑色紧身裤却不知所踪，剩下两条白花花的大长腿暴露在空气中。  
“怎么是两个人。”  
他望向门口傻站着的林彦俊和陈立农，皱了皱眉。  
“老天爷，他皱眉的样子也好美喔。”  
林彦俊不忍小声发出了感叹，边往床边走，边开始解衬衫的扣子。  
“你们两个，不许一起来。”  
他用命令的口吻向屋里的二人说道，仿佛高傲的女王在命令自己的膝下臣。  
而得令的他们，只能照做。  
陈立农呆站在门口，听到这话的他，更加不知所措了。  
“朱正廷真的越来越过分了。”他叹了口气，轻轻地摇了摇头。  
林彦俊来到他身前，一只手托起他的下巴，“你为什么要害我？”  
蔡徐坤的身份，令他对这样的言论格外警惕。听到这番莫名其妙的话，再加上眼前这人长得看起来既凶又冷冰冰的，总觉得不像善类。  
难道是来讨情债的？  
他从床上站起来，伸手抓住林彦俊捏着自己下巴的那只手，等着他继续说下去。  
“害我那么喜欢你。”  
“……”  
原以为来了个难缠的主，没想到只是个爱说土味情话的台湾人罢了。  
蔡徐坤觉得很好笑，好笑的不是这人的土味情话，而是竟然会因为这番话而如此紧张的自己。他觉得自己既好笑又可悲。  
“……上床就上床，不要扯什么喜欢不喜欢的。”  
他的声音软糯糯的，明明是在抱怨，却令听的人酥了骨头。更要命的是，他伸出纤细的手指，帮林彦俊解下了裤子。  
原本想靠土味情话缓解气氛的林彦俊，被蔡徐坤突如其来的出手立马夺走了主动权。  
“过来帮我把扣子解开。”  
他脱掉林彦俊的裤子后，往床上一躺，抬起手挥了一下。  
林彦俊觉得自己像个傻瓜，为什么会愚蠢的想要主动缓解气氛。  
气氛，哪里需要缓和。  
进了他的房间，主动权，就都在他手上了。  
他被那只挥舞的手勾走了魂，顺从地伏在蔡徐坤身上，一粒一粒解开他的纽扣。  
“你是今天的第一个，来，帮帮我。”  
蔡徐坤拿出一支乳白色的软膏，递到他的手上。  
此刻的林彦俊，觉得自己像眼前这位美人的奴隶。他说什么，他便照做。  
他甚至担心，没有了他的指令，他会不知所措。他从未像现在一样，期待被人命令，被人使唤。  
明明是自己花钱买下了他的一个小时，明明自己才是上面那个，主动权理应在自己手上，为何如此被动，还如此享受？  
不过是甘愿做美人的奴隶罢了。  
他无奈地轻笑，脸颊出现两个深深的酒窝。  
自己只是个来服侍美人的劳务，快乐都是美人给的，不服侍好，有什么资格得到美人宠幸呢？  
更何况，屋子里还有另一个人呢。  
陈立农在房间的沙发上坐下，低着头，看不清他脸上的表情。  
明明期待已久，迫不及待想第一时间感受一场狂风骤雨的交合，可他被那个摄人心魂的人牵着走，急不得半分。当他被那人的白嫩玉手戴上安全套，终于进入温润的宝地时，他甚至差点当场缴械投降。  
压抑后的释放总是来得那么猛烈，他将人翻过身跪趴着，只有这个他占据所有主导权的姿势，才能满足他所有的情欲。  
觊觎已久的人在他身下发出令人酥麻的娇喘，随着他的动作摇晃着，他觉得他的心也跟着频率在不停颤抖。  
就当他沉浸在曼妙性事中时，低着头在远处沙发上久未发声的陈立农起身走了过来。  
“农农你要怎样？”  
陈立农没有回答，依旧低着头看不清表情。他解下自己的裤子，xing器随即弹了出来，他用手掐住蔡徐坤的下巴，扬起他的头。蔡徐坤还没来得及反抗，他就已经将挺立已久的欲望之物cha进那张如雨后樱桃般水润饱满的唇中。  
“唔……！”  
蔡徐坤被他突然的举动吓到瞪大了双眼，原本就蒙上一层水色的眼睛此刻更加动人。  
“你的规矩是禁止接吻，那blow job，不介意的吧？”  
虽说是疑问句，可他并没有给人回答的余地，径直采取了行动。陈立农终于抬起头，往常人畜无害的的模样早已不知所踪，眼前的陈立农，下垂眼不再显得无辜，而是多了几分冷冽。不再扬起的嘴角更配他今天往后梳起的发型，额前除了细密的汗珠，还有几缕散落下来的黑色碎发垂在他充满了欲望的眼前。  
待蔡徐坤不再抗拒后，陈立农松开了一直掐着他下巴的手，伸手去抚摸含着他xing器的红唇。他挺送着自己的下身，顶得眼前的人快要窒息。  
林彦俊看着这样的陈立农，觉得很陌生。可这都不重要了，遇到另一个服侍美人的膝下臣，他不愿服输，他想更努力地表现自己。于是身下的动作变得更加疯狂，用手掐住那纤细的腰让二人更加紧密地结合在一起。  
两张口都被填满的蔡徐坤，无法开口说话，甚至没有力气去拒绝刚刚加入的人。此刻前后都在遭受攻陷的他，仿佛平静湖面上的一叶孤舟，被突然掀起的波澜撞得支离破碎。  
林彦俊在过于猛烈的动作中尽数交代，他抽离出来后，陈立农也从他的口中退出。  
一直跪着的蔡徐坤翻过身，揉了揉发红的膝盖，陈立农搂着他平躺在床上，拿起床头的套给自己戴上，抬起大腿在内侧落下几个吻后，径直插了进去。在那张口中时就快守不住的他，哪还受得了紧致小穴的刺激，没过多久便投降了。  
蔡徐坤指了指墙上挂着的时钟，“你们该走了哦。”  
说罢便头也不回地进了浴室。  
穿好衣服的林彦俊朝着浴室大声喊道：“蔡徐坤，我还会再来的，你要记住我，我叫林彦俊！”  
陈立农觉得林彦俊的行为很好笑，可其实他何尝不是这么想的。  
尝过这样的身体，谁还能逃脱得了？  
8.  
三人正酣畅的时候，一个黑影从紧锁的门前略过。淫靡之声从屋里传来，他并未多做停留，快步往前走向走廊更深处的，老板的房间。  
黄明昊将黑色的手提箱放到朱正廷的桌前，眉头紧皱地在他对面坐下。  
“我是Justin，你知道我来找你什么事吧。”  
“我应该回绝过你的助理了，你没必要亲自来一趟的，黄少爷。”  
“朱老板，我没有一点准备，也是不会来的。”  
黄明昊将黑色手提箱往朱正廷面前推，“把手提箱收下，答应我的要求，销毁你手里的东西，我就不再追究。”  
一直心不在焉低头玩着手机的朱正廷，才发现自己好像小瞧了眼前这个年纪不大，却充满了攻击性的人。可他不确定眼前这个人，到底知道多少。  
“黄少爷，你应该知道，这酒吧名，就是为了他取的，没有他就没有八零二。您这个要求，岂不是要拆我的场子？”  
黄明昊点了支烟叼在嘴边，透过缭绕的烟雾，看不清他的神情。  
“我手里有你当时给他吃的违禁药的采购信息，非法药品我报上去，这是公事公办。你强迫他吃违禁迷幻药，偷录了那晚的视频，逼迫他从此开始接客，这是我跟你的私事。”  
他站起来双手撑在办公桌上，凑到坐在对面的朱正廷面前，直视着他的眼睛语气低沉地说：  
“最后说一次，把人给我。否则，别怪我公事私事一起找你算。”  
9.  
蔡徐坤冲完澡裹着酒红真丝浴袍回到床上，他的下一位客人已经迟到二十分钟了。  
虽然人不来他倒落得轻松，但他不喜欢这种漫长的等待。从来都是别人等他。  
所以当下一位客人风风火火冲进来的时候，他并不是很高兴。  
“蔡徐坤，你是小爷我睡的第一个男人，快过来伺候伺候我。”  
听到这样猖狂的带着酒嗝的话，蔡徐坤更是不高兴了。  
“你不知道过来吗？”  
衣衫不整，脖子上胡乱垂着一条领带的范丞丞爬上了床，扯着浴袍将人往自己身边拽，浴袍撕拉一下被扯坏了，酒红色的真丝布料垂在蔡徐坤白嫩的大腿上。  
“你这男人，脸蛋生得比我睡过最漂亮的妞还要美，仗着美所以脾气辣吗。”  
范丞丞将人拉近眼前，搂过脖子就想亲下去。蔡徐坤一个巴掌糊在他脸上，试图将这张放大数倍的脸从自己面前推开。  
“这位先生，我的规矩我再跟你重申一遍，禁止接吻。”  
范丞丞觉得很好笑，“都被人操了，还怕人亲你不成？”  
蔡徐坤听到这番话，气得发抖，挣脱他的怀抱从床上站了起来，后退着靠到墙边，远离床上那个散发着危险气息的人。  
范丞丞没被人这么反抗过，特别是在床上。虽说他是个脾气很臭的公子哥，但五官生得棱角分明，不说话的时候散发着生人勿进的高冷气质。帅气多金，正常人都不会拒绝这样的床伴。  
所以当他被蔡徐坤推开并远离他的时候，确实惹怒他了。  
他起身走到蔡徐坤面前，将人用力抵在墙上，取下他胸前的领带缠绕在蔡徐坤白嫩的脖颈，用力拉扯让领带系得更紧。  
蔡徐坤被突如其来的窒息感吓得用力挣扎，可范丞丞一点都没有要饶过他的意思。范丞丞取下腰间的皮带，将他的双手用力并拢，用皮带绕了两圈，扣上了。  
“你知道我是谁吗？我是范家大少爷范丞丞，从来没人敢反抗我。你刚才要是乖乖听话，就用不着我动手了。”  
蔡徐坤此刻就像掉进捕猎陷阱的猎物，动弹不得。被束缚住的恐惧感和羞耻感，令他咬着泛白的嘴唇落下了泪珠。  
范丞丞脱下裤子挤到他的两腿之间，戴上套后抬起他的一条腿，扶着性器直接捅了进去。虽然经历过上一轮那二人的操弄已经得到扩张，但由于恐惧，后穴夹得过紧，以至于范丞丞的直驱而入痛得他失声叫了出来。  
“操，可真紧。”范丞丞非常满意成人礼的这次初体验，他一手抬着蔡徐坤的腿，一手掐着他的腰，对着动弹不得的人疯狂抽插着。蔡徐坤满脸通红，两行泪在红脸蛋上留下印记，哽咽地求范丞丞放过他。  
“范丞丞，咳咳……求求你，唔……啊啊……放，放过我……”  
看到蔡徐坤满眼水色地哭着求饶，范丞丞更想用力地欺负他，把他操哭。“你真的很欠操。”  
来自脖颈的窒息感，手腕的束缚感，和身下的屈辱感，令蔡徐坤心态崩塌，哭得越来越大声。  
10.  
正当范丞丞耕耘得渐入佳境的时候，门的方向突然传来一声巨响。  
范丞丞还没来得及回头看发生了什么，一记重拳就已经落在他脸上。  
“放开他。”  
黄明昊将范丞丞用力从蔡徐坤面前扯开，恶狠狠地对他说。

 

11.  
“放开他。”

黄明昊将范丞丞用力从蔡徐坤面前扯开，恶狠狠地对他说。

“黄家的小崽子，你他妈有病？”  
范丞丞不是不认识眼前这个人，双方父母都是商业局上的常客，他俩自然早就眼熟和自己是同龄人的对方。被打断兴致的他，捡起床上的衣服穿了起来。

“我花钱操我的人，碍着你了？”  
穿好衣服的范丞丞，上前揪起黄明昊的衣领，两个一般高的人就这样对峙着。

“从现在开始，他是我的人。”  
黄明昊一个字一个字地说出最后三个字，并扬起头用大拇指指了指自己。

范丞丞没懂他的意思，从钱包里摸出一沓钱砸在他身上，红色的钞票散落了一地。  
“你是下一个是吧？他之后的一个小时，小爷我也买了，你赶紧滚吧。”

黄明昊笑了，“我看你是没明白什么意思。该滚的人，是你，范丞丞。”他挣脱了范丞丞揪着他衣领的手，反手将范丞丞的手锢在身后。

恼羞成怒的范丞丞一拳打在黄明昊的脸上，算是给刚才自己挨的那拳出气。被激怒的黄明昊脱掉身上的皮马甲，跟眼前这头红了眼的兽厮打在了一起。

 

听到动静的朱正廷带着手下赶了过来，看到厮打成一团的二人，赶紧让手下去拦架。  
“范老板，不好意思，您的时间已经到了，您如果不走的话，我只能让手下将您请出去了。”  
朱正廷这人，笑脸迎人，话虽说得很客气，但动起手来比谁都快，比谁都狠。事实上并没有等范丞丞回话，他就命手下将范丞丞拖了出去。

黄明昊捡起地上的钱，朝门口扔去，“拿着你的臭钱滚吧。”

 

12.  
房间现在只剩下黄明昊和缩在角落的蔡徐坤。

蔡徐坤一丝不挂，抱着膝盖蜷缩在角落，他不知道来者何人，有何目的。经历了范丞丞的野蛮，他怕极了眼前这个人。

如此陌生又紧张的气氛，让他想起了一年前他被下药后醒来的那一天。

 

下身是从未有过的撕裂般的剧痛，身上也如此刻一样被人束缚着，他哭倒在陌生的房间，仿佛做了一场他不记得内容只记得恐惧感的噩梦。

可这只是噩梦的开始。

从此以后，朱正廷以当晚的录像为要挟，开始了他在八零二的噩梦之旅。

一个星期只有一天接客，是他为自己争取的，最后的底线。

一开始他是极度抗拒的，可他的抗拒没有用。朱正廷收了钱，“客人”来到他面前，他的反抗令他挨过打，像今天这样被强迫也不是第一次，事后被威胁再不听话就要公开录像，他只好试着去接受。

大多数时候，“客人”们都不舍得欺负他。一张最纯真无邪的面庞，一双澄澈得可洞察渊底的黑眸，两片红润饱满的唇瓣，以及左边脸颊那一颗，最摄人心魂的痣。

谁不想捧在手里？

 

黄明昊走近蔡徐坤，跪在地上低着头，帮他取下了束缚着他双手的皮带，他伸手想摘下他脖子上系着的那条领带时，蔡徐坤本能地往后缩了缩，黄明昊轻轻抚了抚他的背，然后拾起领带的一头绕过他的头顶，呼吸落在他的脸上，长长的睫毛上还沾着未干的泪珠，在呼吸的吹拂下闪烁着。

他此刻温柔的动作跟刚才红着眼跟人打架的模样全然相反，他盯着眼前黄明昊毛茸茸的头顶，慢慢放下了戒心，偷偷打量起眼前的人。

额前棕色的卷发在刚才激烈的动作下被汗濡湿，表情比刚才柔和了许多的脸庞显露出一丝稚嫩，一双桃花眼清澈明亮，双眼皮下的睫毛像两把小扇子，随着眨眼的动作忽扇着，下颚线分明的线条告诉他，这人正在努力长大。那张稚嫩的脸上，挂着殴打留下的痕迹，稚嫩中带着猖狂，又带着隐忍。

手上被皮带勒出的红印格外刺眼，黄明昊抬起他的手腕，落下一个轻轻的吻。

“我来晚了，对不起让你受苦了。”

也不是第一次受这种苦了，但他从来没有像此刻这样失控过。好看的脸皱成一团，一下子变成了小哭包，硕大的泪珠一粒一粒地往下砸。眼前这人他并不认识，可他却在这个人面前卸下了所有防备，将这一年来受的所有委屈都一并在此刻迸发了出来。

脸上的泪被那双厚实的双手擦了又擦，可眼泪还是止不住的掉。

“不要哭。”

那人不知该如何安慰人，只留下这三个字萦绕在耳边。

他伸手想去触碰那人脸上刚刚留下的伤痕，却又怕弄疼对方，抬起的手犹豫了一下，指尖在没有伤痕的脸颊轻拂而过。

“疼吗？”

二人的手就这样停留在对方的脸上，一个人擦着对方的泪，一个人擦着对方的血，心里都揣着一份没有说出口的心疼。

黄明昊摇了摇头，伸手揽过他的腰和大腿，将人打横抱起，往浴室走去。“我帮你洗个澡吧。”

他双手搂着黄明昊的脖子，头埋在他的颈窝，点了点头。

他坐在浴缸里，温热的水慢慢没过他的身体，双手被黄明昊小心翼翼地捧起，“擦破皮的手腕不要沾到水了，放在我肩上。”他听话地将双手搭在黄明昊肩上，任由他的双手在自己身体上轻轻地擦拭着，往前倾着的身子，T恤被水沾湿了胸前的一大片。“我叫黄明昊，你叫我Justin吧。”

黄明昊站起来准备转身去拿浴巾，一股阻力将他拉扯到了原点。

他回过头，蔡徐坤抓住了他的手，一双无辜水灵的大眼睛紧紧盯着他。

“我也想……帮你洗澡。”

没等他反应过来，蔡徐坤一把拉过他，一个没站稳，他直接跌进了浴缸里。

“等等……我不是客人，你不用……”

蔡徐坤歪了歪头，没明白他的意思。“你不是我下一位客人吗？”

“我不是你下一位客人，我是你下辈子的主人。”

摔到浴缸里的黄明昊调整了一下姿势，将蔡徐坤的手重新放回他的肩上。“录像我已经拿到手销毁了，你可以永远地离开这里了。”

“跟我回家吧，坤坤。”

他转过头，亲了一下搭在自己肩上的手。

蔡徐坤的表情从迷茫到惊讶，泪水又重新在他眼里打转。

“就算你不愿意，我也会带你走，因为我不愿意留你在这……”

没说完的话被柔软的指尖轻压住嘴唇咽了回去，蔡徐坤摇了摇头，又点了点头，开始褪去他泡在浴缸里早已湿透的衣物。

 

13.  
黄明昊的衣物带着被浸湿的重量，被蔡徐坤脱下扔在地板，如同他曾经那颗沉重的心，也在此刻被抛向了远方。

留下的，是两具赤裸交织的躯体，和两颗坦诚相见的心。

还在黄明昊给他擦拭身体的时候，他就因为那柔软温柔的触感有了反应。在扒下对方裤子的时候，硕大的性器弹了出来，迫不及待展现在他的眼前。壮硕，充满张力，就像上一刻它的主人与人厮打在一起时血脉喷张的野蛮模样。

他坐在黄明昊大腿上，搂过他的头，将自己沾着湿气的嘴唇贴在了对面那两片同样饱满的嘴唇上，舌尖略过贝齿，他的牙关被对面的舌尖撬开，在唾液充足的口腔里缠绵在一起的舌就像在浴缸里交织在一起的他们，温热湿滑。

伸出手指探入下体稍作扩张后，他握住黄明昊的性器，套弄两下后抬起臀将自己的后穴送了下去。“呜啊~~”他仰起头发出了一声满足的呻吟，喉结随着吞咽的动作上下滚动着，仿佛施了粉黛的漂亮脸蛋透过水汽晕染上一层蜜桃般的粉色，黄明昊搂过他的头，伸出舌尖像小猫一般舔舐着他左脸颊的痣。

他扶着黄明昊的肩，跪坐在他的大腿上不断套弄着他的性器，黄明昊抱着他的腰，舔舐着他胸前的两粒红缨，他的舌尖在乳晕上打着转，偏不满足已经硬挺了的乳尖。蔡徐坤难耐地往前送了送自己的胸口，讨食般扭动着身子，他这才含住乳首shun吸起来，仿佛想从中吸取些什么来。

两具躯体的撞击被水流隔开，然后重新贴紧，如此往复，发出啪啪的水声。浴室回荡着他的呻吟和淫靡的水声，他的前端在没被爱抚的情况下，先黄明昊一步将自己交代了出来。

黄明昊将自己依然坚挺的性器抽出，打开花洒又冲洗了下二人的身体后，将擦干了身体的蔡徐坤再次打横抱起，往床的方向走去。

“宝贝，我要让你记住，你在这里最后的记忆，就是被我干，我只允许你记住这一点。”

他被黄明昊放倒在床上，面对面跟他躺在一起，一只手环着他的脖颈枕在他的头下，另一只手搂着他的腰，将自己往他那侧靠了靠，让两具赤裸的身体紧紧地贴合在一起。他被黄明昊紧拥入怀，他从来没有跟人如此亲密，如此没有距离感，如此没有隔阂地拥抱在一起过，一次也没有。

眼前的人，真的如他所言，令他忘记了他在这里所经历过的一切。他只记得眼前的人，只记得和他在这里发生的一切。

他还想记住更多，想拥有更多。

黄明昊就像一股暖流，包裹着他的身体，流进他的心，融化着曾经支离破碎的他。

当黄明昊以正面相拥的姿势再次进入他的时候，他感到了一股从腹部涌起的暖意，那股暖意一直往上冲到他的头顶，涌入大脑的满足感令他起了鸡皮疙瘩，已经射过一次的器物也再次抬起了头。

他紧致光滑的肠肉紧咬着黄明昊的性器，他不由自主地迎合着他的动作。

他想要更多。他原本以为他只是想要自由，可当他被黄明昊小心翼翼地捧起，然后紧紧地抱住时，他发现，他想要的，不只是自由。

他想要眼前这人的一切，身体和心。

他的手指在黄明昊背部游走着，故意留下一道道抓痕，他想将他嵌入自己身体。

他第一次在做爱时看着对方的眼睛，他想记住此刻。

他去亲吻黄明昊，舌头在口腔里肆意掠夺，银丝挂在嘴角，往下流淌。仰起头发出的呻吟萦绕在黄明昊耳际，惹得身下的操弄来得愈发猛烈。

“蔡徐坤，我爱你。”

这是射jing前的黄明昊，说的最后一句话。之后他没再说话，他将他的所有情绪和爱恋化为身下的动作，疯狂地抽插着，他伸手去摸蔡徐坤的脸，不停啄吻着蔡徐坤的唇。

黄明昊射在了他体内，那是他想拥有的那股暖流。被那股暖流填满的，不只是他的下体，还有他的心。

“跟我回家吧。”

 

14.  
黄明昊从来不敢认为自己是来救他的，他只是将自己想得到的人，据为己有罢了。

可蔡徐坤的确得到了救赎。

蔡徐坤想，那就跟他回家吧。


End file.
